Der Tag, an dem es schiefging
by thisispotterish
Summary: „HARRY POTTER IST TOT!" Lord Voldemort ist sich seines Sieges gewiss. Er selbst hatte Potter getötet; und in all dem Chaos bemerkt niemand, dass die wichtigen Mitglieder des ehemaligen Phönixordens nie verurteilt worden waren. Und während die Hoffnung überall erloschen ist, hütet der versteckte Widerstand ein großes Geheimnis: „HARRY POTTER LEBT!"
1. Prolog

_Hallo ihr Lieben,_  
 _ich darf euch hiermit "der Tag, an dem es schiefging" vorstellen, eine Nach-der-Schlacht-Geschichte, die etwas tragischer als gewohnt verläuft, indem Lord Voldemort als Sieger aus dieser Schlacht hervor geht. Die Geschichte wird aus Sicht verschiedener Charaktere geschrieben, der Hauptfokus liegt allerdings nach wie vor auf Harry, Ron und Hermine in ihrem Kampf gegen das Böse.  
_  
 _Abgesehen von einer kleinen Änderung des Endes, beschrieben in meinem Prolog, versuche ich mich sonst an die Gegebenheiten von JKR zu halten, so gut es geht.  
Falls euch die Geschichte bekannt vorkommt, dann könnte das daran liegen, dass sie anderswo unter dem Namen "Faded photographs" läuft._

 _Viel Spaß beim Lesen und lasst mir doch bitte euer Review da - ihr macht mir damit eine große Freude!_

* * *

»You may have to fight a battle more than once to win it.«  
 _Margaret Thatcher_

* * *

Markerschütternde Schreie zerrissen die Stille, die eben noch wie ein schweres Tuch über dem zerstörten Hogwarts gelegen hatte. Aufgewirbelter Schutt hing wie Nebelschwaden in der Luft.

Menschen strömten plötzlich aus dem Schlossportal und blieben wie gebannt stehen, während sich die Todesser, die aus dem Verbotenen Wald gekommen waren, auf dem Hof aufreihten. Hagrid war bei ihnen, wenn auch offensichtlich nicht freiwillig und viele erkannten erst jetzt, dass es der leblose Harry war, der dort in dessen Armen lag.

Hermine spürte, wie eine unsichtbare Kraft ihre Brust einschnürte, bis sie glaubte, daran ersticken zu müssen. Die Welt schien stehen zu bleiben und um sie herum zusammen zu brechen. Sie bemerkte kaum, dass sie ebenfalls zu jenen gehört hatte, die bei seinem Anblick laut aufgeschrien hatten. Es war vorbei! Wenn Harry tot war, war alles umsonst gewesen. Und darum ging es nicht einmal. Hermine schrie nicht, weil sie wusste, dass der Kampf verloren war; sie schrie, weil sie gerade ihren besten Freund verloren hatte! Harry DURFTE nicht tot sein! Nein. Das konnte nicht sein!

Sie fixierte das Gesicht des Halbriesen und erkannte sogar aus dieser Entfernung, dass er weinte, während sie selbst die Übelkeit spürte, das in ihrem Hals aufstieg. Umständlich bückte Hagrid sich, um Voldemorts Befehl zu folgen und Harry auf den Boden zu legen.

Die Welt begann, sich auf schmerzhafte Art weiter zu drehen, als Voldemort die Arme ausbreitete und lachte, während er noch einmal die Worte laut aussprach, die sich tief wie Dolche in Hermines Herz bohrten: »Harry Potter ist tot!«

Eiskalt lief es ihr über den Rücken. Dumbledore, er hatte... das konnte nicht sein! Was war mit den Horkruxen? Was war mit der Prophezeiung?

Hermine starrte die leblose Gestalt an und spürte einen gewaltigen Schlag in der Magengegend, als ihr einfiel, dass sie nicht nach Harry gesehen hatten. Sie war mit Ron einfach in die Große Halle gelaufen, zu den Weasleys, die um Fred getrauert hatten und zu den leblosen Körpern von Lupin, Tonks und all den anderen. Nicht einmal hatte sie bemerkt, dass Harry weggegangen war. Dabei hätte sie es besser wissen müssen! Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass er sich die Schuld geben, dass er es nicht ertragen würde, noch weiter in Sicherheit zu bleiben. _In Sicherheit..._

Hermine hatte das Gefühl, noch immer das höhnische, hohe Lachen von Lord Voldemort zu hören, der in ihrem Kopf immer und immer wieder die Worte wiederholte.

»Harry Potter ist tot!«

Ron und Ginny waren neben ihr, riefen Voldemort etwas zu, doch sie konnte die Worte nicht begreifen. Die Welt holperte weiter, doch nun schien sie kaputt zu sein. Irgendein Zahnrad war beschädigt, anders konnte Hermine dieses Gefühl nicht erklären, das laut in ihrem Inneren FALSCH brüllte!

Ginny wurde von ihrem Vater gehalten, offensichtlich außer sich. Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie sich auf Voldemort oder auf Harry stürzen wollte. Mr. Weasley umklammerte seine Tochter fest, während Ginny brüllte und um sich schlug.

Verzweifelt blieb Hermine wie angewurzelt stehen und spürte die Tränen, die in ihre Augen getreten waren. Sie nahm alles nur noch verschwommen war, irgendwie merkwürdig verzerrt.

FALSCH!

Und dann ging alles ganz schnell! Neville stürzte nach vorn und an seiner Seite tauchten plötzlich andere auf, die sich ihm anschlossen. Die Luft explodierte in erneutem Kampfgeschrei. Hermine wollte protestieren, als auch Ron loslief, geradewegs auf Voldemort zu.

Sie unterdrückte ein Schluchzen und versuchte, nach Rons Arm zu greifen - ihm zu sagen, dass sie die Schlange töten mussten - doch er war bereits außer Reichweite.

Ohne zu wissen, was sie tat, rannte sie ebenfalls los und stolperte auf Harry zu. Er lag am Boden, als würde er schlafen und Hermine war nicht bereit, Voldemorts Worten zu glauben.

Es war FALSCH! Er durfte nicht tot sein! Er konnte nicht tot sein! Es war ein kindischer Gedanke, ein Wunschtraum, doch Hermine konnte nicht anders. Sie nahm ihre Umgebung verschwommen war, als sie all die lauten Stimmen ignorierte und sich stattdessen neben Harry auf die Knie fallen ließ.

»Nein, bitte...«, flüsterte sie mit stockender Stimme und griff nach seinem Arm. Sie war nicht einmal dazu imstande, an alles zu denken, was sie gemeinsam durchgestanden hatten, um zu diesem Punkt zu gelangen.

Mit einem Kloß im Hals, dass ihr übel davon wurde, beugte sich Hermine über ihren besten Freund und stockte.

Sie musste es sich eingebildet haben! Ihr Wunsch, dass er noch lebte, musste ... es war einfach unmöglich. Unlogisch. Und auch schon nicht mehr ganz so falsch.

Erschrocken legte sie ihre zitternde Hand um seinen blutverschmierten Hals und spürte ein schwaches Pochen.

»Ron!« Hermine wusste, dass er sie nicht gehört hatte.

Viel zu leise war das gewesen, was kaum als gesprochenes Wort bezeichnet werden konnte. Sie zitterte noch heftiger und versuchte, ihre Stimme wieder zu finden, um nach jemandem zu rufen und Hilfe zu holen!

Hermine kniete im Dreck und bemühte sich, zwischen den umher eilenden Gestalten und Flüchen jemanden zu erkennen, der ihr helfen konnte.

Mr. Weasley schien es gelungen zu sein, die widerspenstige Ginny wieder einzufangen, er schob sie gerade hinter sich. Und da war McGonagall, die einen Todesser zu Boden geworfen hatte und jetzt nach dem nächsten Gegner Ausschau hielt. Ein Fluch schoss gefährlich nahe an Hermine vorbei und plötzlich war Ron da. In all dem Chaos schälte sich seine Gestalt aus dem Dunst, der über den Trümmern lag, als ob Hermine ihn eben durch ihren bloßen Willen herbei gezaubert hätte.

»Was machst du da unten? Komm!«, brüllte er und wollte sie aus dem Weg ziehen, doch Hermine ließ den Arm von Harry nicht los.

»Ron. Harry lebt! Ich hab... sein Puls«, murmelte sie mit schwacher Stimme, doch der Rothaarige schüttelte nur den Kopf und versuchte verärgert, sie wegzuschaffen und aus der Schussbahn zu bringen.

Während Hermine sich nach Hilfe umsah, erblickte sie viele, die disapparierten und andere, die leblos am Boden lagen. Sie brauchte einen Augenblick, um zu begreifen, dass der Schutz um Hogwarts aufgehoben war. Hogwarts hatte sich ergeben. Schwarze Umhänge schienen allgegenwärtig, doch weiter vorne tobte noch immer der Kampf, dem sich mittlerweile sogar die Zentauren und die Dorfbewohner Hogsmeades angeschlossen hatten.

»Es ist vorbei«, sagte eine dumpfe Stimme hinter ihnen und Mr. Weasley stand plötzlich dort, keinen Meter von Ron, Hermine und Harry entfernt. Er schien bei seinem Versuch, Ginny zu bändigen, erfolgreich gewesen zu sein. Sie stand neben ihm und starrte mit toten Augen auf Harry.

»Nein«, widersprach Hermine heftig, mit Tränen, die ihr die Sicht raubten.

»Es hat keinen Sinn, Hermine! Ron, ich brauch deine Hilfe, ihr müsst hier raus!«

Hermine riss sich von Ron los und stürzte auf McGonagall zu, die neben ihnen aufgetaucht war, um sich an deren Umhang festzuklammern. Sie wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis die letzten Kämpfenden überwältigt waren und Voldemort wieder auf sie aufmerksam wurde.

»Professor! Harry lebt, ich hab seinen Puls gespürt!«, rief sie panisch und obwohl sie damit rechnete, ignoriert zu werden; obwohl sie damit rechnete, dass Professor McGonagall sie verwirrt ansah oder Fragen stellte, behielt sie dieses eine Mal nicht Recht.

McGonagall zögerte keine Sekunde. Streng blickte sie Ron, Ginny und Mr. Weasley an, der erschrocken dreinsah und raffte ihren Umhang.

»Arthur, hol die anderen, wir sehen uns am Treffpunkt! Weasley, Granger, finden Sie die Überreste Ihrer Armee! Beeilen Sie sich!«


	2. Ansichtssache

Ernie Macmillan öffnete mit klopfendem Herzen die alte Tür zu seiner Wohnung und spähte über die Schulter, bevor er eintrat. Vorsicht war die Mutter der Porzellankiste und in diesen Zeiten konnte man nie vorsichtig genug sein. Vor allem, wenn man dermaßen auf dem Präsentierteller lebte.

Seit einem Jahr nun arbeitete er als Aushilfe in der Magischen Apotheke der Winkelgasse (» _Zum Scheidenden Einhorn_ « – und dem Aussehen nach schied es schon eine ganze Weile vor sich hin) und wohnte direkt gegenüber. Seit man seine Eltern verurteilt hatte und das alte Haus zerstört worden war. In Hogwarts war Ernie stets davon überzeugt gewesen, zu Größerem bestimmt zu sein; er hätte gerne im Ministerium angefangen, doch die gegenwärtigen Umstände erlaubten das nicht. Er konnte froh sein, dass er überhaupt noch am Leben war.

»Hey, ich bin da«, murmelte er, als er die schäbige kleine Wohnung betrat und erkannte seine Mitbewohnerin Hannah, die im Schneidersitz auf dem ausgedienten grauen Sofa saß.

Sie grüßte ihn nicht, nickte nur kurz mit nach vorn gebeugtem Kopf, während sie etwas in ihrer Hand musterte.

Irritiert bog Ernie nach rechts in sein kleines Zimmer ab und warf seine Jacke und die Tasche, die er stets mit zur Arbeit nahm, in das Chaos, das dort ohnehin schon herrschte. Hannahs Zimmer war hübscher, mit Dekoration und allem, doch Ernie hatte dafür keinen Nerv. _Frauensache_ , dachte er und schloss die Tür wieder. Erst dann kehrte er zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Der Raum war klein, beengt und hatte gerade so den nötigen Platz für ein Sofa und einen nicht dazu passenden Sessel gefunden. Ein kleiner Beistelltisch, der einen Bücherstapel trug, war scheinbar mit Mühe dazwischen gequetscht worden.

»Wie lange bist du schon da?«, fragte Ernie, doch Hannah schüttelte nur den Kopf und antwortete mit einem Schniefen.

Mit Grauen betrachtete er sie näher und stellte erst jetzt fest, dass sie weinte. Die Tränen perlten von ihrer blassen Nasenspitze. Es kam nicht oft vor und wenn, dann hatte Hannah dafür gute Gründe. Angespannt und mit einem dumpfen Gefühl im Magen wartete Ernie auf eine irgendeine Reaktion. Endlich hob Hannah den Kopf und verzog das Gesicht zu einer gequälten Grimasse.

Ernie, gerade dabei, den Mund zu öffnen, brauchte gar nicht weiter zu fragen; er erkannte plötzlich den Gegenstand, den sie in der Hand hielt. Es war augenscheinlich eine Galleone, auf der anstelle einer Seriennummer, wie er wusste, zufällig noch immer das Datum der Schlacht von Hogwarts prangte. 01051998. Der Tag, an dem alles schiefgegangen war.

»Was machst du da nur, Hannah?«, fragte Ernie gequält. Sie hatten die Galleonen seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr hervorgeholt. Aus gutem Grund, wie er wusste.

»Weiß nicht. Hab sie gefunden, beim Aufräumen und da musste ich an Susan denken. Und an die Anderen«, antwortete sie leise.

Ernie nickte nur. Er hatte verstanden. Die Schlacht war nun beinahe ein Jahr her und so viele waren damals ums Leben gekommen. Susan war tot, Justin war spurlos verschwunden. Von seinen alten Freunden in Hufflepuff waren nur er und Hannah noch übrig geblieben. Ein Grund mehr, zusammen zu halten!

»Und deine Eltern...«, sagte Hannah mit brüchiger Stimme, »Ist jetzt sechs Monate her, oder?«.

Nun war es an Ernie, das Gesicht schmerzhaft zu verziehen. Er wollte nicht über seine Eltern sprechen; nicht einmal daran denken!

»Jaah«, antwortete er betreten und durchquerte das Wohnzimmer, um sich auf seinen Lieblingssessel zu setzen.

»Schon fast ein Jahr jetzt«, wiederholte Hannah und drehte die Münze in ihren Händen.

»Wir haben erst März«, korrigierte Ernie dumpf.

»Ich weiß. Wusstest du eigentlich davon? Dass deine Eltern Muggelstämmige versteckt haben?«

Ernie schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte keine Ahnung von dem gehabt, was in seinem alten Zuhause vor sich gegangen war. Und wenn, dann hätte er es vermutlich für das Richtige gehalten.

Es war besser, das nicht laut auszusprechen. Man wusste nie, ob man nicht doch überwacht wurde und Ernie war nicht scharf darauf, sich erwischen zu lassen. Es war eine Sache, alte Galleonen aufzubewahren, doch eine völlig andere, sich feindlich gegen das Regime zu äußern. Egal wo, selbst hier, in ihrem Zuhause. In ihrer traurigen kleinen Wohngemeinschaft. Schweigend hingen die beiden ihren Gedanken nach, bevor Ernie wieder das Wort ergriff.

»Musst du nochmal zur Arbeit?«

»Ja. Heute Abend«, antwortete Hannah und bemühte sich, ihre Tränen beiseite zu wischen, »Schätze, bis dahin sollte ich wieder vorzeigbar aussehen.«

Ernie betrachtete sie mitleidig und hoffte von ganzem Herzen, dass die Kundschaft heute mager ausfiel. Im Tropfenden Kessel war nicht mehr so viel los wie zu den Zeiten, als sie noch zur Schule gegangen waren. Und wenn, dann schlug dort meist eher unangenehme Kundschaft auf. Keine Männer in Masken, sondern stolze Führungskräfte des Ministeriums, die stets bemüht waren, ein Auge auf ihre Schäfchen zu haben. Und natürlich, Fehltritte anzuzeigen.

Ernie hatte nicht übel Lust, den Tropfenden Kessel in die Luft zu jagen! Dabei sollten sie dankbar sein, Jobs als Aushilfen gefunden zu haben. Weder Ernie, noch Hannah hatten Gelegenheit gehabt, die Schule zu Ende zu machen und waren lediglich durch ihren Blutstatus geschützt und der Tatsache, dass niemand wirklich beweisen konnte, dass sie in der Schlacht auf der falschen Seite gestanden hatten.

#

»WILLST DU MICH VERARSCHEN?«, schrie der Leiter der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung heftig und donnerte seine Faust auf den Schreibtisch, der über und über mit Fahndungsplakaten übersät war. Ein paar der Zettel rutschten zu Boden, doch er beachtete sie nicht weiter. Zu groß war die Wut, die gerade von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte.

»Nein! Ich... es... wir waren nicht genug Leute!«

»Sind drei nicht genug, um mit einem dreckigen Schlammblut fertig zu werden? Geh mir aus den Augen, der Dunkle Lord wird sich später mit euch befassen!«

»Bitte, warte! Hör mir zu, Lestrange, der Dunkle Lord muss das nicht erfahren... wir... der war nicht alleine, da waren noch mehr«, erwiderte der Mann entsetzt, der auf einem einfachen Holzstuhl saß und wild gestikulierte, »Wir gerieten in einen Hinterhalt, als wir das Haus stürmten und plötzlich...«

»Du willst mir also sagen«, knurrte Rodolphus Lestrange und fixierte seinen Mitarbeiter, »Dass das eine Verschwörung war, ja? Wir reden hier von dreckigem Abschaum und du tust so, als wär der verdammte Dumbledore persönlich von den Toten auferstanden! VERSCHWINDE!

Rodolphus sprang auf und drehte seinem mächtigen hölzernen Schreibtisch den Rücken zu, während er seine rechte Hand öffnete und schloss. Es juckte ihn danach, nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen, doch er konnte sich beherrschen. Er brauchte diese Leute, so sehr er es auch hasste und konnte deshalb nicht jedem einen Fluch aufhalsen.

Rodolphus hörte, wie die Tür sich vorsichtig schloss und wusste, dass der verdammte Abschaum gegangen war. Er spürte die Stille und das Alleinsein, alles daran erinnerte ihn an Askaban, doch nie hatte er sich so gut gefühlt. Seit beinahe einem Jahr nun hatten und hielten sie die Macht, alles Warten hatte sich gelohnt! Und sie waren auf dem besten Weg, all ihre Ziele umzusetzen.

Es wurden keine Schlammblüter mehr in Hogwarts unterrichtet; genau genommen war es allen ihrer Art generell nicht gestattet, irgendetwas zu tun. Einigen hatten sie sogar erlaubt, in der Muggelwelt zu leben. Das war ihrem Stand angemessen und (auch wenn Rodolphus da anderer Meinung war) besser als der Tod, doch die meisten waren sogar zu dumm, um das zu begreifen. Nun ja, Muggel waren so etwas wie Freiwild, aber bei der Einwohnerzahl war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, einem Todesser zum Opfer zu fallen, recht gering. Noch. Und immer noch beschäftigten sich ihresgleichen, Hexen und Zauberer mit anständigem Blutstatus, damit, diesen Abschaum vor dem Gesetz zu verstecken.

Nichts machte Rodolphus wütender als der Gedanke an diesen Verrat!

Mit schnellen Schritten stampfte er über den polierten Parkettboden und durchquerte sein nobles Büro, das keinerlei persönliche Gegenstände enthielt und nur darauf ausgelegt war, Macht auszustrahlen. Er riss die Tür auf und betrat den Korridor davor.

Rodolphus brannte innerlich vor Zorn. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob er wütender auf seine Greifertruppe sein sollte, weil sie versagt hatten oder ob er stattdessen den Abschaum hassen sollte, der es gewagt hatte, sich erneut zu widersetzen! Es musste dringend eine Lösung dafür her; doch wie kämpfte man gegen eine Rattenplage an, deren Nester man nicht erreichen konnte?

Rodolphus fluchte und konnte dem Drang, seinen Zauberstab zu zücken, irgendjemanden dafür büßen zu lassen, nur mit Mühe widerstehen.

»Rodolphus!«, ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihm und gereizt wirbelte der Todesser herum. Er erblickte Avery und wurde schlagartig ruhiger. Es war immer befriedigend, jene um sich zu haben, die schon früher an seiner Seite gekämpft hatten.

»Avery!«, entgegnete Rodolphus und forderte ihn mit einem Nicken auf, ihm zu folgen.

»Du siehst wütend aus«, bemerkte Avery spitz.

Auf dem Gang der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung waren nur wenige Mitarbeiter unterwegs; und alle von ihnen wichen den beiden Todessern mit unterwürfigen Blicken aus. Es wirkte fast, als hätten sie Angst, ganz spontan zur Zielscheibe ausgewählt zu werden und vielleicht war diese Angst sogar begründet.

»Tatsächlich? Ich hab meine Gründe, Avery. Immer noch kein Erfolg!«, bemerkte Rodolphus und warf seiner neuen Gesellschaft einen Seitenblick zu.

»Was ist mit diesem Phönix-Abschaum?«

»Noch immer verschwunden. Seit beinahe einem Jahr - spurlos!«, fauchte Rodolphus und das letzte Wort schrie er beinahe.

Das war noch so ein Thema, auf das er nicht gut zu sprechen war. Es wäre wirklich gut gewesen, nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts ein Exempel zu statuieren, indem man einem von Potters ehemaligen Freunden eine mehr als angemessene Bestrafung zukommen ließ, doch dieses Pack war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Zusammen mit Potters verdammter Leiche, die sie eigentlich der Öffentlichkeit hatten präsentieren wollen. Doch zum Glück war zumindest das nicht mehr nötig geworden; zu viele Augenzeugen hatten seinen toten Körper erblickt und selbst die hoffnungsfrohen unter ihnen wussten, dass es nicht mehr den geringsten Funken davon gab. Ihr Traum, die Welt mit Mist zu überhäufen und ihre wertvollen magischen Institutionen mit Schlammblütern zu verseuchen, war ein für allemal ausgeträumt.

»Denkst du noch immer an dein Exempel?«, fragte Avery scharfsinnig und schnalzte mit der Zunge, »Ich gebe zu, es wäre eine feine Sache. Vielversprechend«

»Du meinst, auch wenn wir nur ein unbedeutendes Stück Dreck nehmen?«, erkundigte sich Rodolphus, obwohl ihn seine Meinung eigentlich nicht interessierte.

Er hatte sich eine Idee in den Kopf gesetzt, die nicht grausam, sondern gerecht war! Vielleicht brauchten die Verräter nur einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung. Wenn man einen Funken ausgetreten hatte, konnte es nicht schaden, noch einen Eimer Wasser darüber zu kippen – nur für alle Fälle!

#

Die Dunkelheit senkte sich langsam über das alte Gemäuer ihres Verstecks, doch Tag und Nacht unterschieden sich kaum. Bei klarem Wetter konnte man das nahe Festland sehen, doch im Augenblick bestand ihre Welt aus einer Insel, die von Wolken umgeben war. Der Himmel war seit Wochen bedeckt und nicht ein einziger Sonnenstrahl hatte die Kraft gefunden, den Boden zu erreichen.

Harrys Laune hatte einen neuen Tiefpunkt erreicht. Lange würde er es hier bei all den Leuten, die _seinetwegen_ geliebte Menschen verloren hatten, nicht mehr aushalten. Manchmal glaubte er, dass sie ihm vorwurfsvolle Blicke zuwarfen, weil er es war, der sie in diese Lage gebracht hatte. Wäre er damals nicht in Hogwarts aufgetaucht und hätte alle zum Kampf aufgerufen... - Harry schluckte schwer und atmete die kalte Luft aus, die kleine Wölkchen vor seinem Mund bildete.

Er konnte Ginny jedenfalls nicht vorwerfen, dass sie ihm Freds Tod scheinbar nie richtig verziehen hatte.

Langsam stieß er sich von der kalten Mauer ab, an die er sich gelehnt hatte und spürte, dass er zitterte. Der Frühling ließ noch immer auf sich warten, doch das störte Harry nicht. Leiden war okay, das hatte er sich redlich verdient. Mit den allgegenwärtigen Schuldgefühlen im Gepäck überquerte er den Rasen des alten Klosters, das nun seit beinahe einem Jahr als Versteck für den Widerstand diente.

Der Orden des Phönix war am Ende. Die letzten Überreste davon lebten bedeckt. Ironischerweise war dieses Versteck für Harry, Ron und Hermine eher eine Art Gefängnis geworden; man bewachte sie ständig und sorgte dafür, sie nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommen zu lassen. Nicht, dass Harry die Motivation dafür gefunden hätte, noch einmal irgendjemanden in Gefahr zu bringen; dennoch keimte in letzter Zeit häufig der Verdacht in ihm auf, dass er so oder so keine große Hilfe war. Er wollte etwas tun – _irgendetwas_!

»Alter, wir haben dich überall gesucht!«, ertönte plötzlich Rons Stimme und Harry fuhr herum.

»Jaah, ich bin hier«, antwortete er nur und vergrub seine kalten Hände tiefer in den Jackentaschen.

»Schon klar«, erwiderte Ron und machte Anstalten, Harry durch die nächstbeste Tür zu ziehen, die zu den Schlafsälen führte.

Es waren Schlafräume der Mönche und Novizen gewesen, als das hier noch ein richtiges Kloster gewesen war, doch der Orden hatte sie schnell mit magischen Mitteln ausgedehnt, sodass sie nun eher den alten Schlafsälen in Hogwarts glichen. Der Anblick versetzte Harry jedes Mal einen Stich in die Magengrube. Auch die Mahlzeiten nahmen sie in etwas ein, das mit viel Fantasie einer kleinen Ausgabe der Großen Halle ähnelte, obwohl man das hier nun schlicht als Speisesaal bezeichnete.

Hermine hatte bei ihrem ersten Rundgang durch die Ansammlung von großen und kleinen Gebäuden mit allerlei Fachbegriffen um sich geworfen, doch Harry konnte sich nur noch daran erinnern, dass sie alle irgendwie auf _-torium_ geendet hatten.

Andere Gebäude wie die Klosterkirche blieben hingegen unbenutzt.

Bevor Ron die schwere hölzerne Tür öffnen konnte, trat Hermine dazwischen und funkelte Harry an.

»Was hast du hier draußen gemacht?«, fragte sie scharfsinnig und runzelte die Stirn.

»Gar nichts«, antwortete Harry eine Spur zu schnell.

Er wusste, dass sie ihm nicht glaubten. Er kaufte es sich ja selbst nicht ab. Harry drehte hier unablässig seine Runden, in Gedanken immer wieder bei Voldemort. Seine Laune änderte sich von Stunde zu Stunde. Erst war er fest entschlossen, das Kloster und seine sicheren Schutzzauber zu verlassen und die Schlange zu suchen; dann wiederum wurde ihm bewusst, dass niemand außer ihnen dieses Geheimnis kannte und ein Angriff auch Erfolg bringen musste. Und nach allem, was passiert war, wäre es ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, überhaupt in Voldemorts Nähe zu gelangen. Doch auf gar keinen Fall wollte er Ron und Hermine noch einmal so gefährden, wie er das vor etlichen Monaten getan hatte.

Als wäre das nicht genug, standen sie ständig unter Beobachtung. Andere verließen die Insel, um Nahrungsmittel zu beschaffen, doch niemand schien der Meinung zu sein, Harry, Ron und Hermine hätten womöglich auch das Bedürfnis, zu helfen. Überstürzte Aktionen waren dumm und führten zu nichts – außer zu noch mehr Toten. Und dann dachte er ständig daran, dass er niemanden mehr in Gefahr bringen wollte; der Witz des Ganzen war jedoch, dass dort draußen Menschen starben, während er darüber nachdachte, wie er das nun alles unter einen Hut bringen wollte!

Und zu allem Überfluss nagten die Schuldgefühle an ihm. Die Schlacht hatte er zu Verantworten und anstatt danach sofort zu handeln, hatte er sich die Schuld daran gegeben und nichts getan. Garnichts.

Harry wusste nicht einmal, wie lange er, nachdem er sich körperlich erholt hatte, nur da gesessen und versucht hatte, sich mit seiner neuen Situation abzufinden. Sich an Georges Blicke zu gewöhnen, der nun alleine war und an Ted Lupin zu denken, dessen Eltern tot waren und von dem er nicht einmal wusste, ob die Todesser ihn hatten leben lassen.

Er wollte nicht alleine sein, doch Gesellschaft ertrug er schon gar nicht!

Bevor Harry weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, stellte er fest, dass sie auf dem Weg zum Speisesaal waren und erinnerte sich daran, dass es bereits dunkel wurde. Ein Knurren, das von Rons Magen zu stammen schien, bestätigte Harrys Verdacht, doch er gab sich keine Mühe, der Unterhaltung neben sich zu folgen.

Erst, als Rons Stimme lauter wurde, drehte er verwirrt den Kopf und betrachtete seine Freunde. Hermine war blass, wie Harry auffiel, dicke Augenränder zierten ihr Gesicht und Ron sah auch nicht besser aus. Doch jetzt war das Gesicht seines besten Freundes obendrein missgelaunt.

»Schon wieder? Im Ernst, noch einmal Brot zum Abendessen und ich boykottier diesen Laden!«, fauchte er genervt und erinnerte Harry sehr an den Ron, der damals wütend aus dem Zelt gestürmt war.

»Kingsley hat Käse geholt, in einem Muggeldorf«, antwortete Hermine besorgt.

»Super! Und dann kriegst du ein Stück, so groß wie ein verdammter Knut, oder was? Ich weiß nicht, ob du's gemerkt hast, Hermine, aber uns geht hier langsam das Essen aus.«

»Sie können es mehr werden lassen, wie du wissen solltest«, erwiderte Hermine und wirkte nun eine Spur trotziger.

Harry ging stumm neben seinen besten Freunden her. So ging das nun schon seit beinahe einem Jahr. Kleinigkeiten brachten jeden von ihnen auf die Palme und Dinge, die normalerweise nicht einmal eine Erwähnung wert gewesen wären, wurden diskutiert und endeten im Streit. Harry wunderte sich nicht mehr darüber. Er hatte sich schon in ihrer Schulzeit an solche Situationen gewöhnt; nur hatten die bisher nie so lange gedauert. Und ihm war es noch nie so egal gewesen.

»Ach was?«, erwiderte Ron wütend, »Ich dachte, Galgalopps Gesetz-«

»Gamps Gesetz der elementaren Transfiguration«, korrigierte Hermine hochnäsig und fuchtelte mit dem Finger vor Rons Nase.

Harry hätte sich nicht gewundert, wenn Ron mit den Zähnen danach geschnappt hätte.

»Und es sagt nur, dass du kein Essen aus nichts machen kannst. Aber du kannst es mehr werden lassen!«

»Könnt ihr zwei bitte mal die Klappe halten?«, mischte Harry sich schließlich doch ein und funkelte beide an, die verdutzt dreinschauten, weil wohl niemand mit seiner geistigen Anwesenheit gerechnet hätte.

Den Rest des Weges legten sie schweigend zurück.

#

Hermine musterte Harrys Hinterkopf. Sie hatte ihn nicht verdutzt angesehen, weil er sich in ihren Streit mit Ron (der sie noch beinahe um den Verstand brachte) eingemischt hatte. Das hatte er schon früher getan, wenn es ihm zu bunt wurde. Nein, sie war verdutzt, weil sie sich nicht erinnern konnte, wann er das letzte Mal gesprochen hatte, ohne zuvor etwas gefragt worden zu sein.

Die schwarzen Haare, die in alle Richtungen standen, flogen im Wind hin und her; mehr konnte sie von Harry nicht sehen, denn er ging voraus. Hermine fragte sich, ob das so eine Art Erwachen war. Vielleicht wurde es besser. Irgendetwas.

Besorgt kaute sie auf ihrer Lippe und kniff die Augen zusammen. Ron stapfte nur neben ihr her, doch kein einziges Mal spürte sie seinen Blick, weshalb sie auch weiter Harry fixierte. Er hatte immer geantwortet, wenn er angesprochen worden war. Das hatte er teilnahmslos getan. Wenn ihn jemand gefragt hatte, wie es ihm ging, hatte er ›gut‹ gesagt und dabei glatt gelogen. Doch ansonsten hatte er nur daneben gesessen, mehr oder weniger die Unterhaltungen um ihn herum verfolgt und war seinen Gedanken nachgehangen.

Hermine drehte den Kopf und betrachtete wehmütig den Rotschopf neben ihr. Ob Ron überhaupt etwas davon bemerkt hatte?

#

Ron ergriff die Tür, die Harry aufgehalten hatte und folgte seinem besten Freund. Er war wütend. Auf Hermine, weil sie so tat, als sei alles in bester Ordnung und dabei ihn, Ron, nach wie vor behandelte, als sei er völlig verblödet! Und auf Harry, weil er sich immer noch die Schuld an allem gab und es dabei nur noch schlimmer machte!

Ron wollte auch nach draußen und etwas unternehmen, doch sie brauchten einen Plan, sie mussten das überlegt tun; egal wie sehr Ron Pläne hasste, in der Hinsicht musste er Hermine (auch wenn er es nie aussprechen würde) Recht geben. Und Harry tat einfach so, als könne allen egal sein, ob er lebte oder starb; als müsse er sich nochmal vor die Füße von Voldemort werfen, weil es damit irgendwie besser werden würde.

Doch am Allermeisten hatte Ron Angst. Noch so ein Gedanke, den er niemals laut aussprechen würde, doch er hatte Harry beobachtet. Die Teilnahmslosigkeit war irgendwie... von ihm gewichen. Wenn man das so sagen wollte. Er war wieder da. Und Ron fürchtete sich davor, eines Tages aufzuwachen und eines der Betten leer vorzufinden, nur weil Harry mal eben (wieder) beschlossen hatte, dass es besser war, seine besten Freunde nicht in Gefahr zu bringen und alles auf eigene Faust zu erledigen.

Als ob das je etwas genützt hätte.

Kingsley saß am Ende des großen Tisches, der in den nur mit Fackeln erleuchteten Speisesaal gequetscht worden war und nickte ihnen über seinen Teller hinweg zu. Ron erwiderte das Nicken, während Hermine ihn begrüßte und Harry nichts tat. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, seinem besten Freund einen möglichst harten Gegenstand über den Kopf schlagen zu müssen. Vielleicht begriff er dann, was Sache war.

Möglichst würdevoll, weil Hermine ihm von Zeit zu Zeit merkwürdige Blicke zuwarf, setzte Ron sich an den Tisch und belud seinen Teller mit Brot und Käse (der entgegen aller Erwartungen nicht die Größe eines Knut hatte). Sein Magen knurrte entsetzlich.

»Ihr seid spät dran heute, oder?«, fragte Kingsley mit seiner tiefen Stimme und runzelte die Stirn, weil alle anderen das Abendessen bereits beendet hatten.

Ron ließ sich nicht täuschen. Kingsley, McGonagall und Aberforth wussten ganz genau, wo sich jeder Einzelne von ihnen befand. So groß konnten die Sorgen, die Kingsley sich womöglich um sie gemacht hatte, gar nicht gewesen sein.

»Wir hatten noch keinen Hunger«, erwiderte Hermine freundlich, während Rons knurrender Magen protestierte.

Doch Kingsley nickte nur, erhob sich mit einem Abschiedswort und verließ den Raum. Sie waren wieder allein und Ron wusste nicht, ob er das gut oder schlecht fand. Wenn sie unter sich waren, hatte er ständig das Gefühl, sie waren nur eine Federspitze davon entfernt, sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel zu springen.

Anstatt seinen Freunden widmete er sich lieber seinem Abendessen und bemerkte dabei nicht einmal, dass Harry keinen Bissen zu sich nahm.


	3. Konfrontation

Harry starrte den Teller an, der vor ihm auf dem rustikalen Tisch stand und brauchte einen ganzen Augenblick, um sich daran zu erinnern, dass er eigentlich etwas essen sollte. Einen kleinen Bissen Brot zumindest, doch er hatte nicht den geringsten Hunger. Er wollte nach draußen, wo er in Ruhe nachdenken konnte, ohne dass Ron ihm feindselige Blicke zuwarf und Hermine jede seiner Bewegungen beobachtete, als fürchtete sie, er würde sich gleich von der nächsten Klippe stürzen.

Zögernd hob Harry den Kopf und begegnete dabei Hermines Blick, die ihm gegenüber saß. Sie wirkte nachdenklich, wie immer, wenn sie auf ihrer Lippe knabberte.

»Ich hab keinen Hunger«, murmelte Harry eilig und erhob sich.

Er wusste, dass er die Sorgen seiner Freunde damit nicht gerade reduzierte, doch das war ihm im Augenblick egal. Er musste hier raus!

Mit schnellen Schritten hatte er den Speisesaal durchquert, das Gebäude verlassen und stand wieder auf dem überwucherten Rasen des Klostergartens. Er hatte sich selten so ziellos gefühlt. Unentschlossen wandte er sich nach links mit der vagen Absicht, durch die Gemüsebeete zu schlendern, als er beinahe mit jemandem zusammen prallte.

Es war Luna, die ihn aus ihren großen verträumten Augen anstarrte.

»Tut mir Leid«, sagte Harry und wollte ausweichen, doch Luna blieb einfach stehen, als ob sie die ganze Zeit nichts anderes vorgehabt hätte.

»Du solltest etwas dagegen unternehmen«, sagte sie verträumt.

Harry war nicht einmal sicher, ob sie mit ihm sprach.

»Was?«, fragte er irritiert. Es war unmöglich, dass sie gerade seine Gedanken erraten haben konnte.

»Gegen den Schlickschlupf!«, antwortete Luna, als sei das offensichtlich, »Er steckt schon so lange in deinem Kopf... Das ist wirklich bedenklich, weißt du?«

»Ähm, ja. Klar, mach ich«, murmelte Harry und ließ den Blick durch den Garten schweifen, bis er rechts von sich die dunkle Eingangstür zu einem Teil der Schlafsäle entdeckte, die jenen in Hogwarts so sehr ähnelten, »Tut mir leid, ich muss... ich bin müde!«

Harry ließ sie einfach stehen und stürzte durch die hölzerne Tür. Ein schmaler Korridor führte hier um ein paar Ecken zurück zum Speisesaal, doch den ganzen Gang entlang zweigten schmale Kammertüren ab.

Harry folgte einer Abzweigung und wählte die dritte Tür. Als er sie öffnete, hatte er das Gefühl, ein Hippogreif hätte dahinter gelauert, um ihm einen schmerzhaften Tritt in die Magengrube zu verpassen. Der Raum war magisch vergrößert worden, länger als die Schlafsäle in Hogwarts, die kreisrund gewesen waren, doch ebenso mit fünf Himmelbetten ausgestattet. Er wusste nicht, wer auf die Idee gekommen war, doch da Dean, Seamus und Neville ebenfalls untergetaucht waren, hatte man prompt beschlossen, die Jungs wieder zusammen unter zu bringen.

Harry fand, dass sie damit niemandem einen Gefallen getan hatten. Die Erinnerungen an Hogwarts waren zu präsent.

#

Hermine wollte Harry nicht schon wieder folgen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es immer schlimmer wurde, je mehr sie ihm auf die Pelle rückte. Na ja, bis vor kurzem gab es gar nichts, was noch Schlimmer hätte werden können, doch sie wusste nicht, ob ihr gefiel, wie er sich jetzt verhielt. Harrys Zustand war bedenklich.

Ron bezeichnete das Thema als lächerlich, wann immer Hermine versuchte, darüber zu sprechen; er fand, Harry könnte ein saftiger Tritt in den Allerwertesten am besten helfen. Über so viel Feingefühl konnte sie nur den Kopf schütteln. Wahrscheinlich kam Ron nur nicht damit klar, dass Harry nicht mehr mit Ginny sprach. Wieso, das konnte nicht einmal Hermine so genau sagen, aber Ron war immer gerne bereit, zu beteuern, dass er Harry für alles, was er seiner Schwester angetan hatte, am liebsten umbringen würde.

Mit eben jenem feinfühligen Tölpel im Schlepptau machte sie sich auf den Weg zu einem kleinen Seitengebäude, das über vier Etagen nichts anderes als Bücher und Leseecken beherbergte. Es war Hermines kleines Reich, ihr persönlicher Rückzugsort.

Niemand ging gerne in Bibliotheken, ein Fakt, den sie schon in Hogwarts nie ganz begriffen hatte. Und weil hier niemand mehr etwas nachschlagen musste, hatte sie das Gebäude in der Regel für sich alleine; abgesehen davon hätte es ohnehin nichts gebracht, weil die meisten Bücher aus alten Muggelzeiten stammten, abgesehen von den Exemplaren, die Hermine in ihrer Tasche mitgebracht hatte. Doch sie las jedes Buch gern, liebte das Gefühl und den Geruch der Blätter und hatte stets den Eindruck, einem Geheimnis auf der Spur zu sein, wenn sie hier her kam.

Ron beschwerte sich nicht einmal. Er trottete ihr nur nach, ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen und stierte finster ein Regal an, als ob die Bücher die Schuld an allem trugen und es verdient hätten, augenblicklich in Flammen zu stehen.

Hermine seufzte und setzte sich an einen der Lesetische. Ein paar alte Tagespropheten lagen in einer Ecke, das einzige offensichtliche Zeugnis dafür, dass hier Magier lebten. Manche von ihnen, wie George und Lee, verließen die Insel, um Lebensmittel zu besorgen und manchmal schafften sie es sogar, eine alte Zeitung abzustauben.

Nicht, dass die Nachrichten in diesen Tagen besonders aufbauend gewesen wären. _Verräter stellt sich_ hieß es da und darunter lugte gerade noch die Überschrift hervor, die den Tagespropheten vor etlichen Monaten geziert hatte: _Ministerium im Wandel – Rabastan Lestrange löst Pius Thicknesse als neuer Zaubereiminister ab_.

Ihr wurde immer noch übel, wenn sie an die Todesser dachte, die plötzlich die größten Führungspositionen besetzten. In dem Artikel hatte es auch geheißen, dass Lestranges Bruder jetzt der Leiter der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung war und dass es tatsächlich so etwas wie eine Abteilung für standesgemäße Eheschließungen gab. Das war alles so abartig!

»Willst du nicht lieber mal nach Harry sehen?«, fragte Hermine barsch und schob die Zeitungen angewidert von sich.

Sie hatte nicht grob sein wollen, doch alles machte sie so wütend und Rons Gleichgültigkeit war einfach unerträglich! Er benahm sich manchmal wie ein Junge, der nicht ausreichend beschäftigt wurde.

Hermine, den Blick auf die Maserung des Holztisches gerichtet, zuckte zusammen, als sie hörte, wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel und erst jetzt sah sie auf. Ron war tatsächlich gegangen. Sie blinzelte unweigerlich, als ihre Augen brannten.

Wieso musste auch alles so furchtbar kompliziert sein?

#

Mit klopfendem Herzen und plötzlich erwachten Lebensgeistern betrat Harry den verlassenen Schlafsaal und setzte sich neben seinem Bett auf den kalten Boden. Er spürte, wie seine Hände zitterten, als er nach einer hölzernen Truhe griff, die unter seinem Bett verstaut war.

In dieser Truhe verwahrte er seine wenigen Habseligkeiten, die ihm noch geblieben waren. Den Rucksack, den er auf der Flucht vor dem Ministerium stets bei sich gehabt hatte, die Karte des Rumtreibers, seinen Tarnumhang und ein bisschen Kleidung. Die wirklich wichtigen (und zumeist nutzlosen) Dinge trug er stets in dem Beutel von Eselsfell bei sich, den ihm Hagrid einst geschenkt hatte; das zerbrochene Medaillon, die Spiegelscherbe, die beiden Holzstücke, die einmal sein alter Zauberstab gewesen waren.

Harry hob den Deckel der Truhe leicht an und griff hinein, bis er den fließenden Stoff des Tarnumhangs zwischen seinen Fingern spürte. Er zog ihn umständlich hervor und schloss die Truhe vorsichtig wieder, bevor er sich aufrappelte.

Harry fühlte sich seltsam siegessicher und benommen. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass sie ihn lange genug allein ließen und wenn er doch einmal die Gelegenheit dazu hatte, würde er sie eben auch nutzen müssen.

Harry betastete den Tarnumhang und zögerte für einen kurzen Augenblick. Wohin sollte er gehen, wo sollte er anfangen? Er wusste, dass es blanker Selbstmord war, zu verschwinden; es wäre das Beste, wenn er diesen Ausflug, so sinnlos er auch sein mochte, dazu nutzte, etwas zu bewirken.

Konnte er die Schlange erreichen? Harry wusste es nicht, wusste nicht einmal, wo sich Nagini genau aufhielt. Es war eine Erleichterung gewesen, nicht mehr aus Voldemorts Augen heraus miterleben zu müssen, wie er andere Menschen tötete, doch sein Informationsstand war mittlerweile einfach nur erbärmlich. Wenn er doch nur _sehen_ könnte, was Voldemort tat, wo er gerade war.

Harry strich sich gedankenverloren über die Narbe und glaubte zu spüren, wie sie leicht pochte. Er wusste, dass er sich das nur einbildete. Die Narbe schmerzte nicht mehr seit seinem jüngsten Zusammenstoß mit Voldemorts Todesfluch.

So plötzlich, wie er gezögert hatte, fasste er einen Entschluss und griff auch nach dem Rucksack. Wenn er Nagini nicht finden konnte, würde er sich eben daran machen, Informationen zu sammeln. Das war immerhin ein Anfang!

Gerade, als Harry sich umdrehen wollte, ertönte die Stimme seines besten Freundes hinter ihm, der seinen Namen sagte.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Herz einen Augenblick lang ausgesetzt haben musste. Er fühlte sich halb ertappt und halb wütend. Am liebsten hätte er Ron irgendetwas an den Kopf geworfen - wieso musste er gerade jetzt hier sein? Er hatte angenommen, sie seien alle noch beim Essen oder sonst wo; was hatte er bitte in seinem bescheuerten Schlafsaal verloren?

Harry griff nach seinem Zauberstab und murmelte »Lumos«, um im dunklen Raum etwas sehen zu können. Ron lehnte lässig im Türrahmen und wirkte nicht sonderlich begeistert.

»Wo willst du hin?«, fragte er mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

»Nirgends«, antwortete Harry dumpf.

Er war schon immer ein miserabler Lügner gewesen, doch etwas Besseres wollte ihm im Augenblick nicht einfallen. Als er bemerkte, dass Ron auf seinen Rucksack deutete, ließ er diesen wieder langsam sinken; als würde das die Sache irgendwie besser machen.

Doch Harry war fest entschlossen, weder Ron noch Hermine mitzunehmen. Er wusste, was ihn erwartete und er würde nicht zulassen, dass noch irgendjemand sein Leben für ihn ließ.

Ron hatte Harry immer unterstützt, bei allem und schließlich wie alle anderen das bittere Los gezogen. Doch wenn er sich davon abhalten ließ, würde er hier niemals wegkommen.

»Du wirst nicht versuchen, mir zu folgen«, sagte Harry seltsam distanziert und stellte fest, dass er nicht nach sich selbst klang.

Die Hand, in der er den erleuchteten Zauberstab hielt, zitterte leicht. Realistisch gesehen würde er nicht lange überleben, doch was machte das schon? Er hatte sich mit seinem Tod schon vor einem Jahr abgefunden, als er sich aus freien Stücken auf den Weg in den Verbotenen Wald gemacht hatte. Irgendwie, dummerweise, war es nur anders gekommen.

Der Gedanke, dass er dort draußen ein hübsches Durcheinander stiften würde, war sogar irgendwie befriedigend.

Harry warf Ron noch einen Blick zu und bückte sich dann wieder nach seinem Rucksack. Er wusste nicht, ob es ihm lieber war, wenn Ron tatsächlich auf ihn hörte oder ob er von ihm aufgehalten werden wollte. Wahrscheinlich ein bisschen von beidem.

Ron blinzelte im hellen Licht seines Zauberstabs und erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass er ihn noch immer direkt in seine Richtung hielt. Er beeilte sich, seinen Arm sinken zu lassen.

»Ach, das glaubst du, ja?«, schnaubte Ron nur und tat einen Schritt in den Raum, um die Tür hinter sich zu schließen, »Du glaubst, du kannst jetzt einfach so abhauen?«

»Jaah, das glaube ich«, antwortete Harry abweisend.

Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen beobachtete er Ron, der sich längst an der Tür aufgebaut hatte und offenbar nicht plante, Harry ohne weiteres durch zu lassen. Es war schmerzhaft, ihn so wütend zu sehen. Er wollte Ron schon genervt auffordern, endlich beiseite zu gehen, als der ihn unterbrach.

»Wie lange willst du da draußen überleben?«, fragte Ron mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, »Eine Stunde und dann ists schneller vorbei, als du ›Expelliarmus‹ sagen kannst!«

»Das ist mir völlig egal!«, erwiderte Harry gereizt, »Es ändert sich auch nichts, wenn ich hier sitzen bleibe, oder? Es ist egal, ich – da draußen sterben Leute!«

Ron schüttelte nur den Kopf. Vermutlich hatte er sogar Recht, wütend auf Harry zu sein. Wegen allem. Fred war wegen ihm gestorben und jetzt behandelte Harry sein eigenes Leben wie ein Paar von Onkel Vernons alten Socken.

Harry beäugte misstrauisch, wie Ron seinen eigenen Zauberstab zückte und damit ganz klar machte, dass er an ihm nicht vorbei kommen würde. Zumindest nicht einfach so.

»Lass das!«, fauchte Harry, als Ron den Zauberstab fest umklammerte und ihn aufgewühlt musterte.

Er hatte fast den Eindruck, dass sein bester Freund gerade ein Ventil gefunden hatte, seine eigene angestaute Wut in einem Streit eskalieren zu lassen; und Harry hatte wenig Interesse daran, das zu verhindern.

Zu lange hatten sie ihren Frust unterdrückt. Und im Augenblick war ihm alles egal. Es war ihm egal, wenn Ron ihn verletzte und es war ihm egal, ob er enttäuscht über Harrys Verhalten war oder was die anderen darüber dachten. Er wollte einfach nur hier weg.

»Was denkst du dir eigentlich – wie weit wärst du gekommen, wenn du ohne uns losgezogen wärst? Wie lange hättest du überlebt? Ohne Hilfe? Klingelt da vielleicht was?«, rief Ron und Harry warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu, was Ron jedoch nicht zum Schweigen brachte, »Du bist so _verdammt egoistisch_! Ist dir mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass es hier nicht nur um _dich_ geht?«

Harry wich einen Schritt zurück, als Rons Stimme lauter wurde; nicht, weil er Angst vor der Moralpredigt seines besten Freundes hatte, sondern vielmehr, weil dessen Zauberstab gerade ein paar Funken gesprüht hatte. Nur ein paar Worte drangen wirklich zu Harry vor. Egoistisch. Es geht nur um dich. Ihm wurde langsam klar, worauf Ron da anspielte und an einem anderen Tag wäre er über dessen Worte vielleicht enttäuscht gewesen, doch heute machte ihn das, was Ron da sagte, nur noch wütender.

»Ich hab nie gesagt, dass... Ich meine... Weil es _so_ egoistisch war, in diesen bescheuerten Wald zu gehen, ja? Und ich hab natürlich nur an mich gedacht, als ich zu den anderen gesagt hab, dass wir kämpfen werden, oder? Klar, wär ja sicher ordentlich was für mich raus gesprungen, wenn wir _nur gewonnen hätten_! Wenn dich das immer noch so belastet, dann geh doch raus und sag, dass du gern genauso behandelt werden willst, weil du dich übergangen fühlst!«, fauchte Harry als Antwort.

»Denkst du ernsthaft, Tonks und Lupin und Fred...«, Rons Stimme zitterte und er brach ab, als er den Namen seines verstorbenen Bruders aussprach.

Harry hingegen hatte für einen kurzen Moment das Gefühl, gegen eine harte Wand gelaufen zu sein.

Fassungslos starrte er Ron an. Als ob Harry nicht schon die ganze Zeit an sie dachte und an Hagrid und all die anderen, die wegen ihm gestorben waren und denen nicht rechtzeitig die Flucht gelungen war. Doch was sollte es die jucken? Es waren seine Eltern, Sirius und Remus gewesen, die ihn bei seinem Vorhaben, sich im Wald Voldemort zu stellen, unterstützt hatten.

Ohne sie hätte er vielleicht gar nicht die Kraft gehabt, in den Wald zu gehen – oder hatten sie von Anfang an gewusst, was passieren würde? Dass Harry gar nicht wirklich zu seinem eigenen Tod aufbrach, sondern nur den Horkrux in sich vernichtete?

Plötzlich fühlte er sich noch elender als vorher, weil er hier stand und Ron quälte, der es nun wirklich gar nicht verdient hatte.

Ohne jede Vorwarnung ergriff Ron Harrys Rucksack und schleuderte diesen mit voller Wucht durchs Zimmer. Als er gegen die Wand prallte, verteilten sich ein paar von Harrys Habseligkeiten auf dem Boden.

»Und ich werde dich NICHT einfach so durchlassen! Nicht nach allem, was wir durchgemacht haben!«, brüllte Ron, »Du kannst dir deine verdammten Rechte nicht selbst aussuchen!«

Harry starrte ihn an und das schlechte Gewissen, das ihn eben noch geplagt hatte, verflüchtigte sich dabei ziemlich schnell.

Hier war sie also, die Möglichkeit, sich endlich den Frust von der Seele zu schreien. Großartig!

»Ach, das heißt, ich hab keine Rechte und bin hier der Gefangene oder was?«, schnaubte Harry laut und gab sich alle Mühe, jedes Wort so verächtlich wie möglich auszusprechen.

Er hasste diese Insel und die Tatsache, dass keiner hier auch nur einen Finger rührte, um eine Änderung herbeizuführen!

»Interessant, dass ausgerechnet _du_ mir vorwerfen willst, dass sich alles um mich dreht, Ron!«, fügte der Schwarzhaarige gereizt hinzu, »Heute wieder nicht genug Aufmerksamkeit gekriegt oder was?«

Das war gemein, ungerecht und undankbar – doch es war Harry schlichtweg egal. Im Augenblick war ihm so ziemlich alles egal. Er wusste, dass er zu weit gegangen war, als er Rons Gesichtsausdruck sah und seinen Zauberstab, der erneut ein paar Funken spuckte.

Wenn sein bester Freund einen Streit wollte, würde Harry ihm dabei gerne behilflich sein. Wenn er ihm damit einen Gefallen tun konnte, bitteschön!

Rons Hand zitterte vor Wut und Harry realisierte nicht einmal richtig, dass er den Zauberstab, den er schon die ganze Zeit fest umklammert hielt, nun vor sich hob und damit auf Ron deutete.

»Lass mich durch!«, knurrte Harry, ohne über das nachzudenken, was er tat.

»Nicht, wenn du dich WIE EIN IDIOT VERHÄLTST!«, brüllte Ron zur Antwort.

Im Nachhinein hätte Harry nicht mehr sagen können, ob Ron ihn tatsächlich angreifen wollte oder sein Zauberstab nur einen weiteren Funkenregen ergoss.

Er handelte, bevor ihm überhaupt klar war, was er vorhatte und rief: » _Expelliarmus_!«

Ron war trotz allem nicht darauf vorbereitet. Der Entwaffnungszauber riss ihn von den Füßen und Harry hatte das Gefühl, jemand habe ihm im selben Moment ein Brett ins Gesicht geschlagen.

Unrealistisch langsam sah er, wie Ron gegen die geschlossene Tür fiel und auf seine Hand stürzte, doch er konnte nichts mehr dagegen unternehmen.

Der Zauber ließ sich nicht rückgängig machen und Harry fühlte sich wie gelähmt, unfähig, auch nur einen Finger zu rühren.

#

Hermine knabberte nervös auf ihrer Lippe und konnte sich nicht einmal mehr mit Büchern ablenken. Sie hatte Ron zu Harry geschickt, doch was sie gesagt hatte, war nicht besonders nett gewesen.

Es war vermutlich das Beste, nach den Jungs zu sehen und sich vielleicht sogar bei Ron zu entschuldigen – wenn er sich nicht gerade wie ein Trottel verhielt. Was er eigentlich immer tat. Jedenfalls in letzter Zeit.

Zerstreut schob Hermine die Bücher von sich, die sie eben noch auf dem Tisch gehortet hatte und erhob sich. Das alles war so sinnlos, dass allein der Gedanke daran, das Lesen brächte sie irgendwie weiter, schon deprimierend war. Sie schlüpfte in ihre Jacke und wollte gerade das Gebäude verlassen, als sie Stimmen hörte und schließlich sah, dass sich einige Jungs, die aufeinander einredeten, im Eingang der Bücherei getroffen hatten. Sie standen eng beisammen und Hermine konnte erst erkennen, um wen es sich handelte, als sie näher kam.

»Natürlich kannst du das!«, sagte Lee Jordan energisch und klopfte dem armen Neville siegessicher auf die Schulter.

Er sah aus, als hätten die beiden ihm vorgeschlagen, mal eben einen Drachen zu bekämpfen.

»Woher wollt ihr...?«, fing Neville gerade an, wurde aber sofort wieder unterbrochen.

»Wir haben unsere Quellen, weißt du?«, sprach George dazwischen und tauschte einen schnellen Blick mit Lee, ehe er ganz dicht an Neville trat und ihm etwas zusteckte, »Also wollen wir dir helfen, wenn du die Klappe hältst.«

Neville wirkte noch immer zweifelnd, doch er machte nicht den Eindruck, als würde er noch einmal widersprechen wollen.

»Hinfort mit dir!«, sagte Lee großspurig und als Neville sich trollte, fügte er grinsend hinzu: »Schnapp sie dir, Tiger!«

»Was tut ihr hier?«, fragte Hermine misstrauisch und warf einen Seitenblick auf Neville, der sich gerade vom Acker machte.

»Was tust du hier?«, fragte Lee, indem er sie ziemlich treffend nachahmte.

»Das ist die Bücherei!«, erwiderte Hermine hochnäsig und deutete überflüssigerweise auf die Tür, hinter der sie alle standen, »Und das ist der Ausgang. Ich war lesen und jetzt wollte ich raus... Also, was heckt ihr aus?«

»Du sollst deine Nase nicht in anderer Leute Angelegenheiten stecken«, erwiderte George finster, »Das haben wir dir schon mal gesagt!«

Er winkte Lee zu und die beiden folgten Neville auf den Fersen. Hermine starrte ihnen kopfschüttelnd nach.

Das alles war nicht zu fassen. Erst verhielt sich Harry merkwürdig, dann führten George, Lee und Neville sich auf, als wollten sie mit verbotenen Substanzen dealen und Ron – Ron war zu gar nichts nütze!

Missmutig stapfte Hermine über den Rasen und in Richtung der Schlafsäle. Sie hatte schon halb beschlossen, Harry und Ron von der Unterhaltung zu erzählen, die sie gerade gehört hatte, bis ihr wieder einfiel, dass die beiden ja nicht mehr so richtig mit ihr sprechen wollten.

Nicht, dass sie sich gestritten hätten; es war vielmehr so, dass Harry sowieso mit niemandem sprach und Ron aus irgendeinem Grund schmollte. Hermine hätte ihn zu gerne angesprochen, auf alles und auf das, was auch immer sie nun waren, doch ihr Stolz wollte es nicht zulassen, den ersten Schritt zu machen und außerdem war sie es doch gewesen, die _ihn_ geküsst hatte, damals, im Raum der Wünsche. Da konnte sie doch erwarten, dass Ron nun an der Reihe war, zu zeigen, was er davon hielt, oder?

Während sie an den Türen zu den Kammern, die nun zu Schlafsälen geworden waren, vorüber ging, schüttelte sie noch einmal den Kopf, um auch diese Gedanken zu vertreiben. Es war völliger Schwachsinn, sich in ihrer Situation über so etwas den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Sie hatten nun wirklich andere Prob -

Hermine blieb schlagartig stehen und drehte verdutzt den Kopf. Aus dem Schlafraum der Jungs kamen laute Stimmen und sie musste nicht erst lauschen, um zu wissen, wem sie gehörten.

»Nicht, wenn du dich WIE EIN IDIOT VERHÄLTST!«, brüllte Ron gerade und Hermine schnappte erschrocken nach Luft.

Wie oft hatte sie ihm schon gesagt, er solle Harry in Ruhe lassen? Doch kurz darauf geschah etwas, das ihr endgültig das Herz in die Hose rutschen ließ.

» _Expelliarmus_!«, erwiderte Harry, gedämpft durch die dicke Holztür und dennoch gut verständlich.

Ein Knall war alles, was darauf folgte, doch mehr brauchte Hermine auch gar nicht zu hören. Den Tränen nahe riss sie die Tür auf und hätte beinahe Ron überrannt, als sie den Schlafsaal der Jungs stürmte.

»WAS, BEI MERLINS BART, GLAUBT IHR EIGENTLICH, WAS IHR HIER TUT?«, schrie Hermine hysterisch und gab sich Mühe, die Situation zu erfassen.

Ron versuchte gerade, sich vom Boden aufzurappeln, während er seine linke Hand mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht hielt und Harry stand mitten im Raum, völlig regungslos. Er starrte Ron nur an und öffnete ein paar Mal den Mund, als ob er etwas sagen wollte, schloss ihn dann aber rasch wieder.

Hermine fand, dass Harry dabei wie ein Goldfisch wirkte, der nach Luft schnappte.

#

Nun hatte Harry wirklich das Gefühl, in Panik auszubrechen. Er wusste, dass er sich entschuldigen musste, doch erst einmal wandte Harry sich ab, so schnell er konnte und eilte durch den Raum, um seine Sachen vom Boden aufzulesen. Wenigstens konnte Hermine so nicht sofort erkennen, wie sehr ihm die Scham ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

Mit zitternden Händen und rasend schnell schlagendem Herzen beförderte er seine Habseligkeiten zurück in den Rucksack, den er kurz darauf schwungvoll aufs Bett beförderte. Der Zauberstab, der sich noch immer fest umklammert in seiner Hand befunden hatte, landete gleich daneben.

Schließlich blieb ihm keine andere Wahl, als sich seinen Freunden wieder zuzudrehen.

Hermine war gerade damit beschäftigt, Rons Hand zu mustern. Harry wurde vor lauter Schamgefühl übel, als er Ron ansah, der an der Wand lehnte.

»Das ist alles meine Schuld! Ich hab Ron angegriffen!«, antwortete er schwach und hatte das Gefühl, dass alle Farbe längst aus seinem Gesicht gewichen war, »Ich, ähm – es hat _geknackt_!«

»Es hat... was?«, rief Hermine erschrocken und Harry nickte langsam, während der sich darauf konzentrierte, nicht in Panik auszubrechen (oder alternativ in Ohnmacht zu fallen). Das Entsetzen musste ihm auf dem Gesicht stehen, zumindest vermutete Harry das, als Hermine sich sofort abwandte, um Rons Zustand genauer zu inspizieren.

»Ron, reiß dich zusammen!«, fauchte sie mit zittriger Stimme und tastete nach ihrem eigenen Zauberstab. Harry konnte sehen, dass Hermines Augen feucht geworden waren, doch das hielt sie nicht davon ab, einen strengen Blick aufzusetzen: »Halt den Arm gerade – _Episkey_!«

»Ron...«, begann Harry leise, weil er das Gefühl hatte, in seinem Hals stecke ein ziemlich großer Gegenstand, der ihn am Sprechen (und am normalen Atmen) hinderte. Doch weil er nicht wusste, ob sie ihn überhaupt gehört hatten, wiederholte er etwas lauter: »Ron?«

Der Rotschopf hob den Kopf und erwiderte Harrys Blick. Von der Wut, die sie beide vorhin noch empfunden hatten, war nichts mehr zu spüren; sie schien sich mit einem Schlag entladen zu haben.

Hermine betastete die Hand und erhob sich dann halbwegs zufrieden.

»Es tut mir Leid«, hauchte Harry aufrichtig, während Rons Gesichtsausdruck undefinierbar blieb. Doch er nickte knapp, was wohl auch eine Art Zustimmung war.

Hermine beobachtete die Situation verständnislos und blinzelte noch immer schneller als gewöhnlich.

»Na schön!«, kam schließlich ein Stöhnen von ihr, nachdem Ron nicht weiter reagiert hatte, »Ich muss mit euch beiden ein Hühnchen rupfen!«

Spätestens jetzt reagierte der Rotschopf, indem er Hermine einen empörten Blick zuwarf.

»Du brauchst gar nicht so zu gucken! Scheinbar wollt ihr ja nicht _miteinander_ reden, oder?«

Hermine ignorierte Ron und wandte sich zuerst Harry zu.

» _Du_ solltest dringend aufhören, dir selbst die Schuld an allem zu geben, Harry! Und wenn du das nicht kannst, dann hör wenigstens auf, so zu tun, als hättest nur du alleine Probleme! Falls du es noch nicht gemerkt hast, wir stecken da alle drin!«, fauchte sie energisch und drehte sich schließlich zu Ron um, »Und _du_! Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst Harry in Ruhe lassen! Und ihn NICHT provozieren! Oder was war daran irgendwie unverständlich?«, schloss sie bissig und funkelte beide wütend an, »Ich hoffe, ihr fühlt euch jetzt besser – wird Zeit, dass wir mal wieder ein _normales Gespräch_ führen, in dem sich keiner aufführt, als ob wir ihn gleich mit fünf Horkruxen gleichzeitig behängt hätten!«

Hermines Stimme war gegen Ende höher geworden und Harry fühlte sich schrecklich. Vielleicht wurde dieser Tag zu einer Art Wendepunkt, doch im Augenblick hatte er eher das Gefühl, von allem, was er hätte falsch machen können, auch noch das letzte bisschen falsch gemacht zu haben.

Keiner von ihnen wagte es, Hermine zu widersprechen. Vielleicht nicht zuletzt, weil jedem klar war, dass sie vollkommen recht hatte.


End file.
